Discussions of Death
by obsydiandreams
Summary: Jack dies... again.  Ianto is there for him... again.   Jack/Ianto ... just a bit of angsty fluff.


Disclaimers: Ianto own's Jack.. no matter what the writers say. They belong to the fans… cause we're the ones who care.

Reviews are always love.

Ianto looked down into the eyes of the man… oh bloody hell, of the man he loved. He looked into Jack's eyes and sighed. Jack had died again. And again, Ianto had held him tight while he resurrected. The rest of the team had finished taking care of the Weevil that had managed to get the drop on the Captain, and were bringing it back to the Hub. Ianto had brought his own car and told them that he'd bring Jack back after he revived. He wanted to make sure he was with his Captain upon his resurrection.

Ianto first watched the light go out in those eyes, watched as Jack's breathing hitched once, and then stopped. Felt as the man in his arms tensed and then went completely slack again. And as Jack stopped breathing, so did Ianto, for a brief moment. This was the worst. Ianto always feared that Jack wouldn't come back.

Ianto watched as the light flooded his Captains eyes once again, at first fearful and panicked; watched as Jack gasped for breath, lungs finding their rhythm once again; felt the arms tense and reach up to snake around him, Ianto holding him tightly as Jack's body stopped shuddering.

Ianto smiled at Jack, pushing the fearful emotions away, letting the Captain see only the love that Ianto felt for him. "Welcome back, sir. I'm sure you'll find everything in place as you left it," he winked, "but you're welcome to check, if you'd like."

Jack watched as Ianto smiled at him, and saw the pain flicker in the young man's eyes as he resurrected. He wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding the Welshman close, breathing in his scent, reminding himself that he was alive again, and that there was something worth coming back for. And with his trademark smirk set in place, he raised an eyebrow at Ianto, "Cheeky, Mr. Jones."

Jack raised a hand to Ianto's cheek, "Thank you for being here, Ianto." He brushed the silent tears off of the younger man's cheek, and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

"Now, how about we get off of this cold cement floor, and into your warm bed, so I can properly make sure everything is as I left it." Jack grinned at his lover.

With tears still in his eyes, Ianto helped Jack up off the floor, and with a quick call back to the Hub to make sure everything was alright, they took the Audi back to Ianto's flat. Coats were dropped to the floor as they walked in, and shoes kicked to the side, so as not to be tripped over when they awoke. Ianto didn't even bother to hang the coats… Jack noticed, but said nothing. They made their way towards the bedroom, silently through the dark. Neither needed any direction to make it there, this was an old routine.

Jack gathered the young Welshman into his arms, as they reached the bed, and pulled him in close. "You ok, Ianto?" He searched the blue, tear-filled eyes, looking deep into the man's soul; searching for… he didn't know. Answers to questions that he had long since forgotten to ask.

Even from his close proximity, Jack had to lean in to hear Ianto's whisper. "I hate it when you die, Jack. Sometimes… sometimes it feels like you won't come back…" How could he tell Jack that a part of him died every time the Captain did? That every time he watched the light vanish in those stormy blue eyes, a little bit of him shattered?

"Make me feel alive, then Ianto. Bring me back to life." Jack's voice was a velvet caress, as he tried to ease the young man's heart. Ianto felt warm lips brush his, closed his eyes, and leaned into Jack, pulling him in close, crushing their lips together in desperation. Ianto needed reassurance that Jack was here. That Jack was alive. He ran his hands through the Captain's hair, controlling the kiss and pulling Jack towards the bed. The backs of his knees met the offending object and he fell backwards, the older man falling on top of him. Neither noticed the change from vertical to horizontal, as they lost each other in the brutal battle of mouths, tongues clashing for control.

Eventually, they had to breathe. Their caresses became tender, their touches urgent. The men slowly undressed each other, taking their time and appreciating each other's slowly appearing bodies. When both were fully defabricated, Ianto pulled Jack close again and ran his hands over his exposed flesh. "Do you feel me, Ianto? Am I here? Am I alive with you?"

Ianto didn't respond, only kissed Jack into oblivion, leaving the Captain breathless and moaning. He worked his way down Jack's muscled body, slowly taking in every part of him, reminding himself that Jack was alive and there with him. This was nearly a ritual by this point. And Ianto thrived on rituals. Jack took the lead from him, exploring Ianto's body as though it was the first time, all over again, gazing into his Welshman's eyes the entire time.

As they lay in each other's arms, finally sated, Ianto whispered, "Did you find everything, Jack? Everything still where you left it?" He smirked at his Captain, but while his mouth said amusement, his eyes spoke nothing but love. The unspoken love for Jack Harkness. The words he could never say…


End file.
